Melodías Imaginarias
by scienceFragile
Summary: Simplemente no encajabas. Estabas resignado a ser la piñata nerd y judía de todos, hasta que un día escuchas una melodía venir del salón de Música. ¿Cómo una simple melodía podía reflejar tantos sentimientos y emociones en ella? Y lo que menos esperabas era que él fuera el que la tocaba... / AU.
1. Introducción

_Tuturututu~ Bienvenidos al primer fanfic de South Park que publico y/o escribo. Este fanfic se podría decir que es un - proyecto - ya que estoy experimentando con él, como es mi primer fanfic de este fandom, quise ver qué se me podía ocurrir. Será un fanfic de capítulos cortos, o eso calculo, y un poco largo. _

_Advertencias, creo que no tiene ninguna, leer si gustaís, y eso. _

**_South Park pertenece a _**_Matt Stone y Trey Parker. Esta cosa la hago sin fines de lucro, ni nada por el estilo, claro que no._

_Sin más, a leer. _

* * *

**.**

**Melodías Imaginarias**

**.**

**Introducción**

**.**

Desde que tienes memoria, todo lo que hiciste o hay dentro de ti, fue para encajar.

Mamá decía que tenías que ser _perfecto. _Buenas notas, buenos modales, buenos estudios y buen futuro en una oficina de alguna empresa importantísima donde trabarías dieciocho horas diarias y recibirías un salario mínimo.

Pero no quieres nada de eso.

Nunca fuiste de los que mienten o fingen, siempre te expresas como quieres y con lo que piensas; pero eso no te bastó para encajar. Diste todo de ti, pero simplemente no pudiste integrarte.

En un pueblo chico como lo era South Park se esperaba unos chicos simples y sin prejuicios; lástima que fuera todo lo contrario. La gente desde el momento en que se dieron cuenta que eras un cerebrito nato, te miraba con recelo y, sí, desprecio. Y nada mejoró cuando se enteraron que eras Judío.

Típica historia del chico nerd al que molestan todos los días de su puta vida, que se deprime, lloriquea y luego va al váter a cortarse las venas y morir.

Pero no. No, no, no.

No ibas a lloriquear por esas mamadas. En todos los países, estados o islas en los que has estado – por culpa del trabajo de tu padre – siempre era lo mismo. Ya te habías acostumbrado a la rutina, pero simplemente tenías ganas de ponerle un alto a todo de una puta vez.

No sabes por qué, últimamente los abusos habían estado en aumento. Ya no solo eran uno o dos; era todo el colegio. Risas, bromas de mal gusto, jugarretas pesadas y, oh, las golpizas.

Ya no eran unos pubertos descerebrados de once, sino que eran pubertos descerebrados de quince años; con músculos y menos masa cerebral. Fue hace no más de dos años que – gracias a Craig Tucker – habían descubierto lo divertido que era _usar al judío como piñata. _

Es más, justo ahora te encontrabas recostado contra la pared del Instituto y sentado en la nieve, con moretones por todo el cuerpo y el labio partido.

Suspiraste.

_Joder, sí que pega duro el tío…_ – pensaste, recordando como Trent con una sola mano te había sacado a volar como si fueras una cometa de plástico. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano te levantaste de la nieve, se te estaba congelando el culo.

-Tch… – susurraste caminando a paso tranquilo sujetándote el brazo izquierdo, dolía, vaya que dolía.

Decidiste ir al baño, para limpiarte un poco la sangre y la suciedad de la cara. Todo pasó sin mayores inconvenientes, ya que todos se encontraban pululando por el patio, felices de la vida ya que el profesor de Físico-química había faltado. Todos muy ocupados con sus vidas como para darle importancia a la tuya. Perfecto.

Caminaste a paso relajado por los pasillos pasando por la sala de maestros, la cafetería y la biblioteca; bien al fondo del colegio había un baño que casi nadie utilizaba, por ende era el más limpio e higiénico del lugar.

Pero justo al pasar cerca del aula de música – uno de los lujos que se había costeado la alcaldesa para la escuela del pueblito – lograste captar un sonido.

Una melodía.

Tus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y pegaste tu oreja a la puerta de aquel salón. Aquella melodía… no era ni Mozart ni Beethoven; si no que…

-Sergei Rachmaninov. – murmuraste. Sí, esa melodía era inconfundible, era una pieza del pianista Ruso, ¡Y vaya que sonaba bien!

Soltaste un suspiro disfrutando de la tranquilidad que te daba escuchar aquella melodía, la limpieza de ejecución que tenía la persona del otro lado de la puerta, era sublime. Pero de un momento a otro tu mente se desconectó de la melodía y lo que pasaba a tu alrededor.

¿Quién estaría tocando con tal maestría? De repente tu mente fue succionada con la duda y la curiosidad. ¿Si abrías esta puerta con qué te encontrarías? ¿Una golpiza? ¿Un amigo? No lo sabías, y de cierta forma te daba pavor.

Tomaste una rápida bocanada de aire y te mordiste el labio. ¿Abrir o no abrir?

No te diste cuenta cuando la música se detuvo. Ni mucho menos cuando se oyeron pasos acercándose a la puerta; solo captaste lo que estaba sucediendo cuando la puerta se abrió, y caíste de bruces al suelo.

-Auch. – te quejaste agarrándote el brazo izquierdo ¿Justo sobre ese tenías que haberte caído? Mientras te retorcías en el piso, desde arriba una figura imponente te escrutaba con la mirada.

Los bellos de la nuca se te erizaron, tragaste en seco. _Me descubrieron… _\- mierda. Sea quien sea lo golpearía por andar haciendo de chismoso…

Pero al levantar la vista, tus ojos se desorbitaron.

La presión se te bajó.

Realmente no esperabas… que fuera él.

-¡Tú! – dijiste sentándote con una rapidez sobre humana mirando frente a frente a la figura que se cernía sobre ti.

**.**

* * *

_Bueno, una pequeña introducción a lo que será esto. ¿Os a gustado? Espero que si. Bueno, aunque no me fío mucho. Quizá no sea "¡WOW! Espectacular" Pero bueno, es mi primer fanfic de este fandom. Es lo que hay (?) _

_Pues, nada. Nos vemos en el capítulo I ~ _


	2. Cambio

_Volví, bastante rápido. Quisiera agradecer sus comentarios: Luis Carlos - omg, me leí tus fics y como que me encantan -; Ruha-Raw, y Coyote Smith por ellos. Y muchas gracias por sus bienvenidas ~ 3 _

_No sé que tal me quedó este capítulo; solo espero que no quede incoherente. _

_Espero que les guste._

* * *

**Capítulo I. **_Cambio. _

.

-¡Tú! – dijiste sentándote con una rapidez sobre humana, mirando frente a frente a la figura que se cernía frente a ti.

Ahí, de pie, se encontraba…

-¿…McCormick? – vacilaste si hablar o no; Kenneth sólo te miraba sin expresión con esos ojos Azules, casi ocultos por la capucha y sus cabellos.

De Kenneth McCormick no podías decir mucho; jamás te habló, miró y/o se fijó en tu existencia por más de cinco segundos. ¿Sabría tu nombre? Supusiste que sí, ya que formaba parte del _grupito _más conocido de todo el Instituto, hasta de South Park quizás.

Por ende, del grupo que _más _difamada tu existencia, aunque la mayoría de los abusos venían de Eric Cartman.

-_Broflovsky... _– tuviste que hacer esfuerzo mental para lograr entender las palabras que fueron ahogadas por la bufanda en su boca. Pero lo entendiste; había dicho tu apellido.

Y antes de que pudieras decir algo, pasó de ti, dejándote sentado en el piso.

Viste como a pocos metros de salir del aula de música, varias personas lo abordaron y se lo llevaron lejos. Te paraste, sacudiéndote la ropa y antes de cerrar la puerta del aula, le echaste una mirada.

Dentro de esta sólo había un piano de cola, y un par de violines. Lo máximo que la escuela podía escatimar en una materia que no cursaban; ya que la alcaldesa fue casi obligada a gastar en el aula de música, por una nueva ley que decía que era obligatorio para cada Institución tener una.

Cerraste la puerta con delicadeza, y seguiste tu camino hacia el baño. Lo que hizo Kenneth, de alguna forma, se parecía a lo que tú hacías: escapar.

Escapar un momento de la realidad y sumergirse en un mundo donde puedes liberarte un rato, aunque sea. Por eso de vez en cuando venías al aula de música, a tocar el violín; sí, gracias a clases forzadas por tu madre. Bueno, aunque se lo agradecías. Cuatro años tocando aquél instrumento te había enseñado lo hermosa que podía ser la música.

Abriste el grifo del agua, sacándote los guantes lavaste tus manos, y luego tu rostro.

Tú mente divagó.

Jamás en todo este tiempo escuchando música clásica, habías escuchado una melodía tan… _triste. _

La interpretación de McCormick era excelente, sin errores, lúcida y fluida; en cambio, más allá de ser una copia de las melodías de Sergei, había algo… algo que le daba un toque de su personalidad.

Te secaste las manos y te colocaste los guantes. Al salir del baño, tocó la campana; a paso lento te dirigiste hacia tu salón. Tocaba biología y el profesor nunca llegaba a horario.

-¡Eh, pero mira quién está ahí! – Oh Dios, no... – ¡Si es mi judío favorito!

Sentiste como Cartman te pasaba el brazo por los hombros, acercándote a él lo más posible, queriéndote ahorcar. E iba por buen camino, te faltaba un poco el aire.

-C-Cartman. – dijiste, entrecerrando los ojos y tragándote todos los insultos que tenías pensados. Si estallabas, te iría muy mal; y eso lo sabías muy bien desde que a los diez, intentaste defenderte de él, y como venganza te habían agarrado entre Trent, Craig y Testaburger, cortándote todo el cabello de una tajada y rompiéndote la nariz como un extra.

Desde ese día tu Ushanka verde se había convertido en tu mejor aliado.

-¡Justo te estaba buscando, rata Judía! – dijo empujándote, haciéndote tambalear. – Quería invitarte a mi fiesta de cumpleaños. – Eric formó una sonrisa y su expresión se oscureció.

Un escalofrío te recorrió de pies a cabeza.

-Asistirás. –dijo, colocándote el trozo de papel azul en tu pecho, haciendo presión. – Y me traerás el juego de edición limitada de Super Zero. – esta vez se acercó unos pazos, aun haciendo presión sobre tu pecho – Si no vas, y o no me traes mi juego, ¿Sabes lo que podría pasarte, no judío?

Al decir eso pasó un dedo por la Ushanka. El muy hijo de puta.

-Sí. – respondiste, hirviendo en cólera, pero tragándote todo.

-¡Perfecto! – inmediatamente sentiste como empujó con todas sus fuerzas, y lo próximo que sentiste fue el piso frio contra tu espalda.

Inmediatamente la risa del grupo llegó a tus oídos; Marsh, Butters, Cartman y Kenneth… pero este no se reía de ti, ni se fijaba siquiera en la situación; sólo, estaba ahí, siguiendo la corriente…

Te le quedaste viendo mientras todos entraban al aula; y por un segundo te pareció ver que dirigía la mirada hacia ti.

-¿Kyle, qué estás haciendo en el suelo? – preguntó el profesor de Biología llegando con traje y maletín.

-Me caí. – dijiste, levantándote rápidamente y yendo a tu lugar, en la última fila al lado de la ventana; el peor lugar que habías sido obligado a tomar.

-_Por idiota. _– escuchaste gritar a Cartman con una voz distorsionada, seguida por una risa colectiva.

Pero algo estaba mal, algo se sentía diferente.

Algo no encajaba.

¿Cómo fue que nunca te diste cuenta que Kenneth McCormick nunca se reía cuando te humillaban públicamente?

.

* * *

_¿Qué tal quedó? ¿Decente? xDDD Tengo miedo, mami (?) _

_Nos vemos~ uwu _


	3. Fiesta

Quiero agradecer por sus reviews a:

**-Sar0u0 **(_Sigo tu fic "La apuesta" es genial uwu, y en un futuro verás que Cartman tiene sus razones para ser el "malo" ¡Y muchas gracias! Creo que al gustarme Homestuck se me quedó pegado eso xD)._

_\- _**symphknot **_(Thanks you! *insert heart*)._

_\- _**Luis Carlos **(_Me he leído la mayoría de tus fics xD Me resultan super interesantes; por el momento quede encantadísima con Empire Wars. En este fic nada es lo que parece, así que recomiendo no aferrarse a nada, realmente xD)._

– **Deni Senyu **_(Yo, en lo personal, no digo que no me guste la pareja; pero no es mi preferida. Así que no será Kyman uwu Muchas gracias por tu lindo review *Inserte Corazoncito* )._

_-__**Javi Rojo **__( ¿Serie Coreana? ¿Cuál? Yo me basé esto en Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso xD Al menos los instrumentos, porque los amo *Inserte corazoncito* Y, lamento informarte… no será Kyman *Inserte corazoncito roto*) ._

_-__**S**_**omeone **(_En esta historia nada será lo que parecerá, porque hay veces que hasta yo me contradigo al escribir y escribo algo que no tenía planeado, así que no sé qué decirte u3u Muchas gracias *Inserte corazoncito* )._

Lo de "*Inserte corazoncito*" Es porque recién noto que Fanfiction no capta o sube el… signito ese que parece un triángulo sin base al revés. (No sé cómo se llama /3) Y soy de utilizar el corazoncito que se hace con ese y el tres uwu

Esto se volvió largo; ¡Sin más, lean! ~

* * *

_**.**_

_**Capítulo II. **__Fiesta._

**.**

¿Cómo fue que nunca te diste cuenta que Kenneth McCormick nunca se reía cuando te humillaban públicamente?

Tu cabeza le dio vueltas y vueltas al asunto sin llegar a una respuesta; pues como Kenneth pasaba de ti, tú también lo habías pasado de él, ya que nunca significó una amenaza o te molestó, tampoco fue aparentemente amable contigo.

Sin embargo, ahora te daba curiosidad.

¿Por qué? Porque habías visto un lado de él que nunca pensaste que tendría. _El talento musical. _

Eso sin dudas había despertado tu curiosidad en torno a Kenneth McCormick.

Suspiraste y saliste de tus pensamientos. Habías llegado a la puerta de la residencia Cartman. En tus manos tenías una bolsa de color rojo, adentro: El juego de Super Zero edición limitada, un mierda que sale más cara que toda tu casa, y que tu madre había pasado horrores para conseguirlo. Pero como eras tú, te lo consiguió.

Tenso, tocaste el timbre. Casi te da un mini-infarto cuando se abre la puerta, pero te relajaste al ver que la Señora Cartman se encontraba detrás de ella.

-¡Oh, Kyle! – habló la señora, encantada de verte. – Qué bueno que hayas venido, pasa. – entraste a la casa y la puerta se cerró detrás de ti. – Todos están en la sala, yo iré a preparar las bebidas. – te sonrió, y desapareció camino a la cocina.

Suspiraste nuevamente, caminando a la sala, de donde provenían risas y música. _Sólo entrega el regalo y te vas, entrega el regalo y te vas. _Pensaste recordando que esa era la rutina de todos los años.

Te sorprendía que la Señora Cartman recordara tu nombre si sólo te ve una vez cada año por unos minutos.

-¡Oh, Judío! – Inmediatamente después de mostrar tu cara por el salón, Cartman te ve y se acerca rápidamente. Ni siquiera reparó en tu presencia por más de unos segundos, y le prestó atención a la bolsa.

Te la arrancó de las manos y la abrió, botando los restos de papel roto en el suelo. Viste como sonrió ampliamente al ver justo lo que pidió como regalo.

-Muy bien Judío, ¡Esto es magnífico! – te abrazó por los hombros con más fuerza de la necesaria, con intenciones de lastimar. Si no estuvieras ya acostumbrado a eso…

-Me alegro de que te haya gustado, Cartman. – soltaste, removiéndote debajo de él. – Bueno, me voy.

Te escapaste de sus brazos, yendo para la salida, pero él te abordó de nuevo, estirándote para adentrarte más en la sala.

-Eh, ¿Por qué tan apurado? Diviértete con nosotros, Kahl. – sin esperar a que contestaras te empujó en al sillón de la sala y quedaste sentado. – No tienes permitido irte hasta que por lo menos, sean las ocho.

Y se fue, dejándote sentado en el sillón entre gente de todo el colegio que apenas conocías. Dirigiste tu mirada al reloj que estaba en la pared, las cinco treinta.

_Genial. _Pensaste rodando los ojos. Nada más genial que quedarte en la casa de Cartman sentado en un sillón por dos horas y media sin hacer nada. Pasaste tu mirada por toda la sala; inmediatamente identificaste a Craig Tucker, quién hablaba con su grupito cerca de la mesa de las comidas.

Tweek Tweak se encontraba a nos pasos de Craig, sentado en una silla jugando con sus pulgares, de vez en cuando se sobresaltaba, pero Craig le decía unas cortas palabras y volvía a la normalidad.

Eso siempre te llamó la atención, él como Craig-el-cabrón-más-cabrón-de-todos-Tucker puede ser tan amable con alguien como Tweek; la única información que tienes de eso es que eran conocidos de la infancia o algo así.

Dejaste de observar al grupito de Tucker, te daba la sensación de que te s_entiría _y vendría a molestar. _Vaya paranoico, _pensaste. Del otro lado del salón, contra una esquina, se encontraba la pareja más famosa de todo South Park: Wendy Testaburger y Stanley Marsh, ¿Haciendo qué? Comiéndose la boca. Inmediatamente apartaste la mirada, ver eso te daba repelús.

-Hey. – Una figura femenina te impidió ver más, levantaste la vista; era Bebe. – Muévete, estorbas.

Miraste al chico que se encontraba al lado de Bebe, y no lo reconociste, ¿Alguien de un curso mayor, quizá? Te paraste, y ellos se sentaron en el sillón. Antes de que te fueras la rubia te miró de forma amable, como agradeciendo el gesto. Bebe no era mala chica como quería hacer parecer.

Sólo asentiste en silencio y te fuiste a recorrer la casa; quizá irías al baño para matar tiempo, agarrarías algo de comida cuando Tucker no estuviera frente a ella, y te irías sin que Cartman se diera cuenta. El plan perfecto.

Buscando el baño te alejaste de la sala.

Una desventaja de no conocer la casa fue que te perdiste entre sus pasillos.

-Carajo… – murmuraste. Habías llegado al segundo piso, y aún no encontrabas nada. Hubiera sido mejor si hubieras buscado a la Señora Cartman y preguntado.

Caminaste un poco más por los pasillos, mirando cuadros y fotos que había por las paredes. _Al menos tienen gusto para esto. _Observaste los variados cuadros abstractos del lugar, no reconocías al pintor.

-_¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? _

-¡Nada! – saltaste del susto, agarrándote fuerte el corazón por sobre el abrigo.

¡Santo cielo! ¡El corazón casi se te salía del pecho!

-_¿Te perdiste? _

Dirigiste tu mirada a al gran bulto naranja que tenías enfrente, y reconociste inmediatamente por la forma de hablar que se trataba de Kenneth McCormick. Lastimosamente, no entendiste lo que quiso decir por la bufanda que llevaba tapándole la boca.

-¿Disculpa…? – hablaste más calmado. – Lo siento, no entendí muy bien lo que dijiste.

Aclaraste, y viste como Kenneth asintió. Y entonces, se aflojó la bufanda que llevaba sobre su boca, permitiéndote verla.

-¿Te has perdido? – Casi sueltas alguna incoherencia al escuchar su voz sin ninguna restricción, era tan… _melodiosa._ ¿Cantará mientras toca el piano? _Sonaría genial_, pensaste.

-Sí, estaba buscando el baño, y no sé cómo terminé termine aquí. – Tu voz salió más calmada de lo que pensaste, ya que por dentro pareciera que ibas a explotar de tantas emociones juntas.

Viste como Kenneth cerró los ojos con tranquilidad y se dio la vuelta.

-Ven, te guio. – dijo, y sin más, comenzó a caminar.

Te quedaste parado por unos segundos mirando el abrigo naranja alejarse.

No podías creer lo que estaba pasando. ¡Alguien estaba siendo amable contigo!

**.**

**.**

* * *

Aquí terminó. ¿Qué tal quedó?

En lo personal, pienso que volé lejos del tema en este capítulo xD Y me salió más larguito uwu *Inserte corazoncito*

Espero leerlos uwu

Hasta el próximo capítulo ~


	4. ¿Por qué?

Quisiera agradecer por sus reviews a:

**-Deni Senyu: **_Muchas gracias por tantos halagos, me haces feliz *Inserte corazón* Deberíamos hacer una campaña llamada "No molas nada, Fanfiction" Con el objetivo de que dejen usar el simbolito ese (?). _

**-Luis Carlos: **_Si, lo ayuda de cierta forma; pero no estará tan involucrado en los tratos de Kyle como puedes estar pensando. ¡Y no! No he comentado en ninguna… nunca comento en nada :c Pero lo haré de ahora en adelante ~. _

**-Javi Rojo: **_El chiste es que el inteligente y judío. Las personas le temen a lo diferente o desconocido, no siempre aceptan todo. Y me pone muy feliz que te divierta *Inserte corazó* _

**-Someone: **_Comparto la mayoría de tus pensamientos, y me anima que te esté gustando la historia hasta ahora. Espero que siga interesándote *Inserte corazón* ¡Saludos!_

**.**

* * *

_**Capítulo III. **__¿Por qué? _

**.**

No podías creer lo que estaba pasando. ¡Alguien estaba siendo amable contigo!

Bueno tampoco es como si NADIE, hubiera sido amable contigo todos estos años; Pip, Tweek, Bebe – a su manera –, todos ellos habían sido más amable contigo que el resto, pero admitías que era de cierta manera triste no tener a nadie que puedas llamar "Amigo".

No es que estuvieras desesperado por uno, pero a veces te hacía falta. Sí, ese hueco a veces era llenado por Ike, pero no era lo mismo.

Y ahora, Kenneth McCormick intentaba ser amable contigo.

No podías estar más sorprendido por esto, y más porque Kenneth, supuestamente era amigo de Cartman. ¿Sería una trampa? ¿Una broma? Sin quererlo tú mismo te hiciste desconfiar del rubio. Lo observaste por el rabillo del ojo, estaba caminando a paso lento un poco delante de ti. Estaba relajado; tan relajado que te ponía de los nervios.

-¿Nunca te relajas?

-¿Eh? – De nuevo la voz de McCormick te sorprendió, no esperabas que te hablara, girase un poco tu cabeza y te diste cuenta de que él te estaba mirando, examinándote con la mirada.

-Digo, – habló el rubio colocando sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo. – Siempre que te veo pareces estar a reventar de tensión y estrés. En el Instituto, hoy en el sofá.

Escuchaste hablar al más alto, ¿Te había visto en el sofá? ¿Dónde estaba? No recordabas haberle visto cuando observaste el salón…

-Hasta me recuerdas a esos perros chiquitos que todo el rato están histéricos y temblando.

¡Ah! Quizás fue cuando Bebe te impidió seguir viendo, y…

Espera.

Qué.

-¡No soy un chihuahua! – ¿Acaso escuchaste mal? ¿Kenneth McCormick te había llamado chihuahua? ¡Y ahora se reía! – ¡No te rías!

-¡Perdón! ¡No pude contenerme! – frunciste el ceño y te preparaste para alzar la voz de nuevo, pero al ver a Kenneth sonreír de esa manera, no lo hiciste. Dando marcha atrás, no recordabas haber oído la risa de McCormick nunca, ni si quiera cuando estaba con su grupito… Bueno, nunca escuchaste una risa sincera, como esa.

Te le quedaste mirando; ahí también caíste en la cuenta de que era como diez centímetros más alto que tú, tenías que mirar hacia arriba para hablarle. Bufaste, dirigiendo tu mirada al pasillo y cerrando tus ojos.

Hasta que la risa dejó de escucharse, y sólo se oían respiraciones agitadas por parte del más alto.

-Ahora sí, ¿Aún quieres que te guíe al baño? – preguntó, guardando sus manos de nuevo en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

-No es como si quisiera ir al baño realmente. – dijiste, caminado hacia la barandilla donde se encontraba la escalera que iba a la planta baja, apoyándote por ella. Miraste la alfombra de color naranja sobre el suelo, y sentiste como Kenneth hacía lo mismo.

-¿Y por qué buscabas el baño? – la voz del rubio salió tan monótona como si estuviera hablando con algún conocido de hace mucho tiempo. Eso te agradó.

-Matar el tiempo.

Apoyaste tu cabeza sobre tu brazo. Desde donde estaban se escuchaba la música y el bullicio. No querías volver ahí. Volver significaría encontrarte con Tucker, Cartman, o algún otro que quisiera molestar; no gracias.

Tus ojos se desviaron a la figura que estaba a tu derecha. McCormick miraba el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, y no demostraba señales de irse para el salón.

Y eso te hizo preguntarte él porque estaría junto a ti. ¿No sería mejor que estuviera con Butters o Cartman? ¿Qué encontraría de interesante en estar junto al nerd judío? ¿No se suponía que debía marginarte e ignorarte?

-Saca una foto, Broflovski. Dura más.

Pegaste un brinco al escuchar su voz y ver cómo te observó por el rabillo del ojo_. Vaya, se te está haciendo costumbre. – _pensaste; siempre que te hablaba de la nada te asustabas.

-Ya quisieras, McCormick.

Bufaste, mirando en dirección contraria a la que se encontraba Kenneth. Escuchaste una leve risita, y quisiste reír también. Sonreíste como estúpido al pensar que ahora, Kenneth estaba haciendo lo que un amigo haría.

O… eso pensabas.

-¿Por qué me hablaste de repente? – soltaste, irguiéndote y mirando al rubio. El no parecía incómodo con la pregunta, ni mucho menos. Segundos después de que te irguieras, el hizo lo mismo.

Pero entonces su celular vibró.

Viste como rápidamente lo sacó del bolsillo, miró algo y enseguida hizo una morisqueta de disgusto. Guardó el celular y bajó por las escaleras casi corriendo; quisiste decir que parara, pero pensaste que podría ser algo importante y no lo hiciste.

¿Habrá pasado algo malo para que él se fuera de esa manera? Viste como la figura naranja caminaba a paso apresurado, y ya estaba cerca de cruzar el portal de la puerta que lo llevaría a donde se encontraban todos.

Pero se dio la vuelta, y antes de volverse a colocar la bufanda sobre los labios dijo:

-Porque yo sé lo que se siente.

Y desapareció por la puerta de madera.

**.**

* * *

**.**

_Terminó, ¿Qué les pareció? _

_Dentro de unos días subiré el próximo capítulo. _

_Espero leerlos *Inserte corazón* _


	5. Sí, quizá tal vez

Quisiera agradecer por sus reviews a:

**-Deni Senyu: **_Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando como desarrollo a Kenny, la verdad me divierte pensar en las posibilidades (?) Él junto con Kyle son mis personajes favoritos de todo South Park. ¿Se nota? xD Muy pronto se sabrá más de Kenny y de su respuesta uwu _

**-Luis Carlos: **_¡Eso mismo! Muy pronto sabrán más del rubio bonito. Lo más pronto posible iré a comentar como loca, no sé por qué siempre lo olvido, y lo chistoso es que hasta pienso que poner en los reviews. _

**-Yuyuyuoi: **_El corazón palpitante de Whatsapp me sacó un susto la primera vez, ¡No sabía que esa wea se iba a mover! *Corazón roto* Kyle sería el ama de casa y madre perfecta (¿) Yo también amo al maldito Cartman, es tan hijo de puta pero hace que saque unas carcajadas tremendas xDD Muchas gracias por todos los halagos, me haces feliz uwu *Inserte corazón* _

**-Sar0u0: **_No es ninguna molestia, la historia es genial. Simplemente genial. *Le aplaude* Tampoco fue nada lo de la duda, es que yo sin ese corazón no vivo (¿) *Inserte corazón* _

* * *

**.**

**C**_**apítulo IV. **__Sí, quizá; tal vez. _

**.**

Resoplaste, arrojando el lápiz de madera sobre la mesa ratona.

"_Porque yo sé lo que se siente" _¿Qué carajos significa eso, McCormick?

Alejaste tu mente del libro de algebra e hiciste una mueva apoyando tu barbilla en tu palma. Desde ese viernes en la casa de Cartman, la imagen de la espalda de McCormick alejándose y diciendo esas palabras no se te habían ido de la cabeza. Estabas a punto de enloquecer de tanto Kenneth en tu mente.

Pero es que eso te había dejado helado y dudando.

-Agh, al carajo. – te masajeaste la cien, tu mente te pedía un descanso. Te levantaste del almohadón sobre el que estabas sentado y lo arrojaste a tu cama, ibas a ir por algo de comer o tomar, lo que fuera.

El sábado te la habías pasado de vago, pensando el McCormick; _Vaya sorpresa, _bufaste. Y por eso hoy estabas haciendo toda la tarea que te habían dejado para la semana siguiente.

Eran las siete de la tarde, un domingo, cualquiera estaría disfrutando del último día de descanso antes de que viniera el fastidioso lunes con el Instituto y todo, olvidando – o ignorando – la montaña de tarea que dejan los profesores. Pero no, tu no. Kyle broflovski era el único que se toma el trabajo de tener todo al día.

¿Por qué? Porque si no a tu madre de agarra algo. Y también porque te entretenía, ya que no tenías nada más que hacer, aparte de las clases de violín con el maestro privado que tu madre se desvivo para conseguir y que su hijo "Tenga más talentos positivos para su futuro"

No es que te disgustara, pero carajo, ese viejito de ochenta y tantos que apenas podía mantenerse de pie te obligaba a tocar sólo el do-re-mi-fa-sol-la-si. Si sabías tocar algo de Kremer o Lobkowitz era porque tú mismo habías buscado en internet.

Abriste el refrigerador buscando ese paquete de mini-chocolates que habías comprado cuando volviste de la fiesta de Cartman, y…

Oh Santa Mierda.

Sacaste el paquete _vacío _de los mini-chocolates del refrigerador y lo estrujaste. _Maldición, Ike. _¿Quién más comería todos y dejaría el paquete vacío en el refri? Sólo Ike, si hubiera sido algunos de tus padres al menos se dignarían a tirar el paquetito.

Fue automático el camino que hiciste de tu chaqueta a tus zapatos y a la puerta.

El aire frío te golpeó el rostro al salir de la casa, y tanteaste tu bolsillo para asegurarte que ahí tenías el celular y el dinero para comprar más de esas adictivas cosas. Para tu suerte tus padres habían salido a cenar con Ike, y pudiste salir sin dar un interrogatorio para decir a donde ibas.

La tienda no quedaba lejos, unas cuantas cuadras; pero para tu mamá un "Voy a la tienda" era como un "Me voy a Alaska" Reíste al pensar eso. A pesar de ser las siete treinta de la tarde el cielo estaba oscuro, y el frío casi ni se soportaba.

Apuraste el paso, ya estabas cerca del local, pero algo te detuvo.

-¿K-Kyle? ¡GAH!

Tweek Tweak salía de la tienda.

-Hola, Tweek. – le saludaste, y el soltó un sonido incoherente. Sonreíste, algunas veces Tweek Tweak te hacía compañía en los recesos, tomando café y contándote sobre las diferentes conspiraciones de los Gnomos.

-¿Uh, p-por qué estás aquí? – preguntó, mirándote de pies a cabeza.

-Venía a comprar chocolates. – dijiste, entrando al local. El rubio te siguió. – ¿Y tú?

Miraste las estanterías y agarraste un par de paquetes de diferentes dulces. No te morías por ellos, pero de vez en cuando necesitabas sentir un sabor dulce en la boca. A tu lado Tweek jugaba con sus dedos y temblada.

-T-También venía a comprar c-cosas. Los Gnomos t-tomaron todo mi c-café. ¡GAH! – Trató de estirarse los cabellos, pero te detuviste con delicadeza. Se calmó.

Pagaste las cosas en la caja, y sin saber cómo terminaron sentados en la banca que tenía el local enfrente, hablando de trivialidades. Un escalofrío te recorrió la espalda, y te sobaste los hombros.

-Está haciendo más frío de repente. – dijiste, y miraste a Tweek que miraba con calma las estrellas, de alguna manera te alegraba poderlo calmar hasta tal lado. – ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa, Tweek?

El rubio se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre, y se cohibió.

-E-Eh, n-no gracias K-Kyle. Estoy esperando a C-Craig. – Ese nombre te cayó como un balde de agua fría, e hiciste una mueca. El rubio notó tu repentino cambio de comportamiento. – De verdad eres una buena persona, Kyle. ¡GAH!

-¿Eh? – dijiste saliendo de un trance, no entendiste a que vino eso. – ¿Gracias? Supongo. Tú también eres muy bueno, Tweek.

-N-No me refiero a eso ¡GAH! D-Digo, yo po-podría hablarle de t-ti a Craig e intentar q-que no te moleste más… – soltó, y abriste los ojos en sorpresa. El notó eso y se asustó. – D-Digo, s-solo si quieres, o n-no o… ¡GAH! ¡Demasiada presión!

Quiso estirarse los cabellos de nuevo, pero le detuviste, y eso le sorprendió. Su cara fue invaluable al ver que le sonreías.

-Gracias, Tweek. – le soltaste las manos al ver como las relajaba. Y te paraste. – Pero hazlo sólo si quieres, realmente los tratos de Craig no me afectan mucho, me he acostumbrado.

-C-Craig es un buen tipo.

Miraste a Tweek, él estaba cabizbajo y cohibido, jugando con sus pulgares.

-C-Craig desde pequeño m-me ha c-cuidado de los Gnomos ¡GAH! E-El realmente p-puede ser un e-excelente amigo – habló todo atropellado, y balbuceando – Y-Yo… ¡N-No le tomes r-rencor por cómo e-es ahora! No es muy b-bueno socializando c-con nuevos… ¡GAH! ¡Demasiada presión!

Te quedaste boquiabierto viendo como Tweek intentaba por todos los medios defender a Craig. Te pensaste ¿Cómo sería tener a Craig Tucker como amigo? TÚ Amigo… no podría ser tan malo. Tal vez… sí, quizá no sería tan malo.

Reíste, y el rubio te miró. Te despediste con la mano y le dijiste.

-¡Estoy seguro que Craig es un amigo estupendo, Tweek!

Alguien que cuidara tan bien y con tanto cuidado a Tweek Tweak no podría ser malo. ¿No?

_._

_._

* * *

_¿Qué les pareció? Este es el capítulo más largo hasta ahora, e irá aumentando si así lo quieren (¿) La próxima continuación planeo subirla el martes o el lunes uwu Ando con tiempo libre ~ _

_Disculpenme si me tardé un poco, me anduve haciendo la vaga. *Inserte corazón rotito*_

_En el próximo capítulo habrá más Kenny uwu *Corazón* _

¡Nos vemos!


	6. Problemas

Quiero agradecer por sus reviews a:

**-Luis Carlos: **_Muchas gracias. Para tener como amigo a Craig primero hay que hacer que no te odio mucho (¿) xD Será muy divertido escribir como Kyle empieza a interactuar con Craig de a poco uwu Ya lo estoy ansiando. _

**-Mayorasama77: **_¡Eso me alegra muchísimo! :D _

**-Yuyuyuoi: **_Muchas gracias. Creek, quizá, pero no un capítulo dedicado a ellos(¿?) Con mi narrativa sería muy difícil sin dejar de lado a Kyle, que es el protagonista. *Inserte corazón rotito* Tengo que trabajar en eso. _

**-symphknot: **_Intenciones ocultas, quizá; quién sabe. No deben olvidar que Kenny sigue siendo amigo de Cartman, y en este fic Cartman quiere ver SUFRIR A KYLE COMO EL INFIERNO MISMO. (¿) Por razones que aún ustedes desconocen (¿) _

**-Someone: **_No, no, no. No habrá Cryle. Este fanfic será sólo K2. Así que quédate feliz (¿?) Sólo se me hacía la ilusión darle un poquito de protagonismo a Craig, porque me gusta uwu _

* * *

.

_**Capítulo V. **__Problemas. _

_._

_._

Miraste aburrido como el Señor Garrison garabateaba algo en la pizarra, disimuladamente miraste para atrás, encontrándote con Stanley – que se sentaba un puesto detrás de ti – pasándose notitas con Testaburger. Rodaste los ojos; Cartman dibujaba algo en la hoja y se reía mostrándoselo a McCormick, que lo miraba como si eso ya no fuera novedad.

Sonreíste de medio lado al ver como Kenneth ofendía a Cartman por no prestarle atención.

Más atrás estaba Tweek, nervioso y temblando como siempre. Te sobresaltaste al ver que levantó su mano temblorosa para saludarte, y cohibido le contestaste. Ayer, cuando estabas llegando a casa de tu "huidita" a la tienda, el auto de tus padres estaba en la esquina de la manzana.

¡Agh! ¡Qué infarto te dio! Pero por suerte, corriste a casa y llegaste antes que ellos, y nadie se dio cuenta de nada.

Sentiste una mirada sobre ti y sonreíste incómodo al notar que Tucker te miraba, él simplemente te miró y luego volteó la mirada enfurruñado. Hoy a la entrada Tweek le había obligado a que él te saludase. Levantó su mano en un saludo y luego te mostró el dedo medio, pero un saludo era un saludo, y Tucker era quien te había saludado.

Agradeciste internamente a Tweek por su intento de que algo cambiara, y volviste a mirar al frente. Pero no pasó más de unos minutos hasta que alguien tocó a la puerta y el Señor Garrison de mala gana fue a abrir.

Para sorpresa de todos, era la directora.

Gritó un par de cosas, Garrison le respondió de igual modo. Luego, dijeron que seguirían la conversación en la dirección y se fueron diciéndoles _¡Cállense y no saquen su culo de la puta silla! _

Y ahí fue donde comenzó el desastre. Todos se pusieron a hablar, gritar, reír. La mayoría se levantó de sus asientos y ahora estaban por ahí molestando o charlando.

-¡GAH! – escuchaste gritar a Tweek Tweak desde atrás – ¡L-Los Gnomos se robaron m-mis lápices! ¡GAH! ¡Cuánta presión! – se estiró los cabellos, pero justo después llegó Craig y el dejó de hacerlo.

Quisiste reír ante la escena que estabas viendo: Damian y Token lanzándose las cosas de Tweek y jugando con ellas, Craig golpeándolos y entregándole las cosas a Tweek, quien estaba al borde del colapso.

Pero la sonrisa no te duró mucho.

-¡Eh, judío! – observaste como Cartman llegó a tu asiento, golpeando la mesa en el proceso. ¿Era impresión tuya o se había vuelto más alto?

-Cartman. – dijiste, esperando a que él dijera lo que quería y se largara sin más.

-¡No me miras así, Kahl! – pasó su brazo por tus hombros y sonrió. – Cómo me has hecho caso el viernes en la fiesta te tengo una recompensa. – habló, acercándote más a él y haciendo que te levantes de la silla y te pares.

Sentiste como algunos miraban hacía la escenita, esperando que Cartman hiciera la suyo para reír un poco.

-¡Mira! – Mostró un papel, ese mismo que le estaba mostrando a McCormick, y te lo estampó en la cara sin delicadeza. Te soltó y caíste de sentón nuevamente en la silla; algunos se rieron bajo. – Espero que te guste mi obra maestra, judío.

Cartman se alejó, aprovechaste eso y miraste el papel que te dio. Inmediatamente hiciste una mueca y Cartman se carcajeó a lo lejos.

En la hoja había un dibujo del castaño con el traje de Hitler matando judíos, y uno de ellos eras tú. Cargaba una pistola y te disparaba. No sabías que pensar de eso, miraste disimuladamente para atrás, Cartman hablaba con Bebe y Rebecca; si se daba cuenta de que tiraste el dibujo, sin dudas te molestaría más. Así que simplemente lo guardaste en una de las hojas de tu cuaderno.

Apoyaste tu cara sobre la palma de tu mano y suspiraste. _Al menos no había sido tan malo_, pensaste. Al llegar a cas tirarías el dibujo y asunto resuelto.

-¡Aquí Clyde, aquí! – escuchaste gritar a Stanley Marsh que pasó corriendo en frente de tu pupitre. Estaban jugando a los pases con el estuche de alguien mientras reían. Testaburger mientras tanto desde su lugar miraba a Marsh y le daba ánimos.

-_¿Mnh mnm mhn? – _sentiste un escalofrío cuando Kenneth pasó a tu lado, rozándote. Lo miraste por el rabillo del ojo; tenía su bufanda como de costumbre e iba al lado de Stanley.

-¡No jodas Kenny! ¡No romperé nada! – rió Marsh, golpeando el hombro de su amigo.

Dejaste de prestarles atención para observar tu mesa, había un pedazo de papel doblado en ella. Alzaste las cejas al leer lo que decía e inconscientemente buscaste a alguien con la mirada. _"Perdona lo del culón" _Eso decía el papel.

Miraste a todos lados ¿Quién había sido?

_¿McCormick? _Tu mirada se topó con los ojos azules del de bufanda, y podías jurar que sonrió por debajo de ella. Pero no hizo más, porque a los segundos volvió a prestarle atención a Clyde y Stanley.

Eso te había dejado helado en tu lugar. Kenneth se había tomado las molestas de pedirte perdón por algo que hizo Cartman. Eso no había pasado nunca. Pero, ahora que lo pensabas, McCormick siempre te miraba con algo de vergüenza cuando Catman te molestaba; como si con su mirada pudiera decirte "Lo siento".

Sonreíste. Esta vez, te lo había dicho.

-¡Lo tengo!

-¡No, cuidado!

-¡Mmhn!

Lo siguiente que se escucho fue el ruido de vidrio rompiéndose y cayendo al suelo; todos los que estaban parados corrieron a sus asientos despavoridos. Miraste a Stanley, que tenía el estuche en las manos y estaba recostado por la ventana _rota. _

-¡Mierda! – gritó al ver lo que había hecho, y se asustó más al escuchar pasos por el pasillo. Corrió a su lugar pasando al lado de ti, empujándote un poco en el proceso.

Te tensaste. _Carajo. _Pensaste. Todos estaban como estatuas petrificadas y asustadas, y entonces la puerta se abrió.

-¿¡Pero qué carajos!? – el grito de Garrison resonó por el aula, mientras corría hacia la ventana rota.

_Genial, _pensaste.

Se había armado una bien grande…

.

* * *

.

_Apuesto a que nadie se espera lo que pasará en el próximo capítulo. Muajaja. (¿?) _

_Subo este cap ahora, miercoles, porque una amiga me dijo "No actualices hasta que lea todo" Y lo terminó de leer hoy uwu Así que cumplí su deseo para que no me pegara (¿) _

_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ~ _


	7. Love's Sorrow

_No maten a la Juli, la Juli siente haber tardado, así que no la maten :c Pero miren el lado bueno, el capítulo el largo. _

_Como estoy algo atrasada con la actualización de este capítulo, no responderé a sus reviews, sino que lo haré en el próximo capítulo que subiré dentro de dos o tres días. Pero eso si, los e leído todos y me han sacado sonrisas y risas xD _

**Quiero agradecer por sus reviews a: **

_**-Yuyu Cipher – Deni Senyu – Luis Carlos –Mayorasama77 –Symphknot -Someone –Iguru y finalmente a –Usually Rare. **_

_Espero y les guste este capítulo tanto como a mi *corazoncitogay*_

* * *

_**Capítulo VI. **_"_Love's sorrow"_

…

**..**

_Mierda, mierda, mierda. _

-¿Quién fue el que rompió la ventana? – la voz del señor Garrison te hizo congelar la sangre, te enderezaste en tu banco y miraste aterrado al frente. A tus espaldas podías escuchar como la gran mayoría soltaba algún quejido o tragaba en seco.

Y entonces sentiste el impulso de mirar por el rabillo del ojo al banco de Marsh, ¡Estaba más pálido que un fantasma! Jugaba con sus dedos y tenía una expresión de horror mirando al frente, el sudor comenzaba a notársele, y podías jurar que estaba temblando levemente.

Por un momento te paraste a pensar en lo absurdo que era estar tan asustados por un simple cristal roto, pero tu cerebro te dio una cachetada mental y lo entendiste todo. Stanley Marsh era el deportista número uno en todo South Park, y se acercaba la etapa de las competencias.

Futbol, Básquet, Voleibol; ¡Todo! Si llegaban a castigar a Stanley, se le prohibiría asistir a todos esos eventos por desgracia. Ya había pasado antes con miembros cruciales de los equipos, y no fue un tiempo grato. Inconscientemente, tampoco deseabas ver el rostro de decepción de todos si South Park era apaleado en deportes.

Porque, aunque no te gustara mucho admitirlo, tú también disfrutabas de las victorias que tenían.

-No volveré a repetirlo, si nadie me dice quien fue, a todos se les prohibirá asistir a los eventos deportivos, y cancelaremos la fiesta de fin de año.

-¿Eeh? ¡No puede hacer eso! – gritó Cartman, seguido de las quejas de muchos, y mayormente de las chicas, que se alborotaron a más no poder al escuchar "Cancelación – fiesta fin de año" Tu nunca asistías a esas cosas, pero por primera vez en tu vida, estuviste de acuerdo con Cartman.

-Sí, sí podemos, mocoso de mierda. – dijo el señor Sombrero, seguido por algunas palabras de Garrison, que ni te molestaste en escuchar.

_Mierda, _pensaste. Pellizcaste tu brazo, y mordiste tus labios.

Cerraste los ojos por un momento.

Querías silencio, y que todo el murmullo parara por unos segundos, ¡No escuchabas ni tus pensamientos!

Y de repente, todos se callaron. Abriste los ojos lentamente y miraste al señor Garrison, que tenía una expresión inexplicable.

-¿Kyle? – preguntó vacilante. Apretaste tu pantalón y erguiste más la mano que habías levantado.

Marsh tenía mucho que perder si lo delataban, y tú…

-Yo fui.

… no perdías nada.

-Yo fui el que rompió la ventana, señor Garrison. – suspiraste, mirando al frente serio. Sentiste todas las miradas de tus compañeros en tu espalda, y un escalofrío te recorrió la espina dorsal.

-¿Tú? ¿En serio? – habló Garrison, mirándote de arriba abajo sin creérselo.

-Sí. – dijiste, creías que un nudo te saldría en la garganta. El señor Garrison se enderezó, caminó unos pasos a tu pupitre y te miró desde arriba.

-Tendré que notificar esto a tus padres Kyle. Por mucho que seas un alumno estrella, esto es inaceptable. – alzó la mano en la que tenía al señor Sombrero y apuntó a la puerta. – Vamos ya mismo con el psicólogo para que entiendas el error que cometiste.

Te paraste y caminaste a la puerta seguido del señor Garrison.

-Sí señor. – Dijiste, y la puerta se cerró a tus espaldas.

…

**..**

Básicamente eso había sido tu mañana.

Culparte por una idiotez, escuchar por más de dos horas a Mackey decirte que está mal portarse mal como unas veinte veces pero con distintas palabras y, ¡Oh, la mejor parte! Llamaron a tus padres y cuando llegues a casa tu madre te dirá de todo menos que eres bonito, y te prohibirá todas las libertades que te dio en el transcurso de estos 14 años.

¿Todos por quienes?

Unos mal agradecidos que ni las gracias te darían luego, seguro y hasta se estarían riendo de tu osadía al hacer tal cosa.

Apretaste los dientes y tocaste con más fuerza el violín que tenías en tus manos.

Faltaba menos de una hora para que salieras de la escuela, se te había prohibido entrar a clases nuevamente y obligado a quedarte dentro del Instituto. Optaste por ir a la sala de música a descargar un poco de tu rabia en el violín.

"Love's sorrow", mal de amores, de Fritz Kreisler. Tocabas con furia, pero a la vez con una maestría increíble. Cualquiera pensaría que tuviste a un maestro excelente, pero si vamos al caso, ese viejo sólo te enseñaba el do-re-mi.

Sonreíste pensando en cuanto odiabas a ese señor, y también por lo orgulloso que te encontrabas de ti mismo al aprender a tocar sólo, sabiendo poco menos de lo básico.

No eras perfecto, pero tampoco el peor.

-Así que el que tocaba siempre el violín eras tú, Broflovski.

Abrazar el violín y arrodillarte en el piso, esa fue tu reacción literal.

-¡Gyagh!

Espera, ¿¡Qué fue ese chirrido que salió de tu boca!? ¿¡Eso fue tuyo!?

-¡McCormick! – oh, genial. Bochorno total.

El más alto terminó de cruzar la puerta y la cerró, se quitó su bufanda para que pudieras escucharle sin problemas, o eso crees. Caminó hasta quedar a unos pasos de ti y ¿Te tendió la mano? ¡Mierda, seguías arrodillado en el piso!

-El mismo que viste y calza. – dijo, y te ayudó a levantarte. No ibas a rechazar su ayuda, pero tu reacción fue reacia.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que aparecer de repente? – entrecerraste los ojos, dejando cuidadosamente el violín en la mesa.

-¿No será que siempre estás distraído? – McCormick se sentó en una silla, cruzándose de brazos y recostándose sobre el respaldo de la misa. Sólo le miraste por el rabillo del ojo. – Y por cierto, aún no has respondido a mi pregunta.

Giró su cabeza y la apoyó en la palma de su mano; suspirando te diste la vuelta y te recostaste por la mesa en la que habías dejado el violín.

-Eso no fue una pregunta McCormick, fue una afirmación – hiciste una mueca y agregaste – pero déjame decirte que es cierta.

Miraste hacia la pared de la sala, y lo único que escuchabas era silencio. La respuesta de Kenneth estaba tardando, no decía palabra pero sentías su mirada, no se perdía ni el movimiento de tu respiración.

Cuando comenzaste a incomodarte, y lo notó y rio. Su risa te sobresaltó.

-Lo sospeché desde un principio – dijo estirándose sobre la silla sonriendo – Nadie se acerca ni unos centímetros a esta sala si no es por obligación.

-¿Y por eso es tu vía de escape? – soltaste de repente, acomodándote mejor y cruzándote de brazos. McCormick te miró divertido.

-¿Para escapar del mar de cabezas-huecas que hay aquí? Sí, en efecto. – se encogió de hombros. – Todos tienen la cabeza en otro lado, se podría decir que ya es aburrido.

Suspiró pesadamente.

Te quedaste en silencio y asentiste levemente. Tu sí habías notado que Kenneth ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con Cartman ni Marsh; Stanley siempre estaba al pendiente de Testaburger, y Cartman andaba detrás de cualquier chica que se le acercara, eso si no está haciéndote pasar malos ratos.

-Pero tú no eres aburrido.

-¿Eh? – eso te había caído como un balde de agua fría; abriste los ojos y le miraste sin creerte ninguna palabra de lo que había dicho. No sabías cómo reaccionar ante eso. – ¿Cómo debo tomarme eso…?

Kenneth te miró con los ojos abiertos, y lo siguiente que se escuchó fueron sus carcajadas por toda la sala de música. Como no entendías nada de lo que estaba pasando te mantuviste al margen, callado y mirándolo, esperando a que terminase de reír.

Pasados unos segundos de a poco la risa de McCormick se fue apagando.

-¿Qué reacción es esa? – dijo riendo.

-Pues… – de un momento a otro te sentiste incómodo y volteaste la mirada otra vez a la pared. – Es natural, nunca me habían dicho algo así.

-¿Y qué es ese tono de autodefensa, Broflovski? – dijo divertido, y se paró – Hey. – dijo, y le miraste – ¿Lo que estabas tocando era de Kreisler?

-_Love's sorrow, _sí. – le observaste pasar por tu lado e ir directo al ¿Piano? – Uhm… ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Arrastró una silla al piano y se sentó en ella, posicionando sus dedos sobre las teclas.

-La pieza… ¿Era así?

Y entonces, tus oídos se llenaron del sonido más dulce que habías escuchado en la vida.

..

...

* * *

_Este capítulo me encantó, y espero que también les haya gustado a ustedes, sin más, me despido hasta dentro de dos días. _

_Abrazotes. _


	8. Hey

_**-Los reviews del capítulo anterior fueron respondidos al final del capítulo- **_

_¡Esta vez no me tardé tanto! Y el capítulo es largo ~ Planeo hacerlos más larguitos. Como de unas dos mil palabras, aproximado o cerca, desarrollará mejor la historia uwu _

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews a: **

**-Sar0u0: **_¡Disculpa la tardanza! No tengo idea de qué me pasó realmente. ¡Muchas gracias! Yo también estoy esperando la actualización de tu fic, sadsadad. Deseo saber si Wendy va a cagarla o no (¿) _

**-Deni Senyu : **_Perdóneme, nunca volverá a pasar *Corazoncito roto* Pero ahora hay un capítulo largo, para su disfrute, así que perdonemeh~ Yo también amo como desarrollé a los personajes y a los personajes en sí xDD Kyle es mi nene hermoso *Corazoncito* _

**-Luis Carlos: **_Well ~ Con Kenny, Kyle puede empesar a meterse más, eh, en un circulo social por decirlo así; y pronto, va a empezar a entablar más amistad con los demás, tarde o temprano, como la historia lo pida primero. _

**-Symphknot: **_Muchas gracias *Corazoncito* Serán los mejores músicos de todo el mundo mundial. (¿). _

**-MissStern: **_¡Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado! Bienvenida al mundo recóndito de este fanfic (¿) Muchas gracias por los halagos, y no, claro que ni abandonaré el fic, lo amo con mi alma *Corazoncito* Mi forma de escribir la adapté desde que tenía seis, siempre escribí de esta manera y me resulta curioso ver sus reacciones xD. _

**..**

**.**

_**Capítulo VII. **__Hey. _

**..**

Quedaste petrificado.

Observaste como los dedos de McCormick se movían sobre las teclas del piano, acariciándolas levemente logrando que de ellas saliera la inconfundible melodía de Kreisler, pero nuevamente, McCormick estaba presente en cada nota que llegaba a tus oídos.

Entrelazaste tus dedos entre sí, una sensación de emoción caótica te llegó de repente, y sin saber cómo expresar bien lo que sentías, simplemente sonreíste, mirando como el rubio tocaba con una maestría digna de un profesional.

Cuando el final de la pieza llegó, ya te encontrabas inmerso en la melodía, cerraste los ojos, y un rubor cubría tus mejillas – era lo que pasaba si sonreías mucho, o si tenías frío, o calor, o casi siempre realmente –.

-¡Hermoso! – dijiste, caminando un par de pasos hacia McCormick, y aplaudiendo levemente – ¿Dónde aprendiste a tocar tan bien?

-Rumania. – contestó, suspirando y estirando sus dedos a la vez. Volteó a verte y viste como se sorprendió. – ¡Estás sonriendo! – dijo de repente sobresaltándote y apuntándote con el dedo.

-¿Eh? – diste un paso hacia atrás, y pusiste un poco más de presión en tus dedos que permanecían juntos. – ¿A qué te refieres?

-¡A que sonreíste! – dijo entre risas – Es la primera vez que te veo sonreír con alguien que no sea tu hermano o tu familia. – dijo, parándose. – Es más, diría que nunca sonríes en la escuela, a parte de esa sonrisa que haces cuando eres irónico.

-¡Sí sonrío! – te apresuraste a decir todo atropellado, y luego de decirlo te cohibiste por reaccionar de manera apresurada. – Claro que he sonreído en la escuela.

Cerraste tus ojos y pensaste sobre ello.

Sí sonreías cuando Cartman hacía alguna broma a algún profesor, que eso era casi siempre; también cuando retaban a Craig y el ignoraba todo lo que decían los profesores, y a cada frase que decían les mostraba el dedo medio.

-¿A, sí? – dijo McCormick sin creerse lo que habías dicho. – ¿Cuándo lo has hecho?

-Pues… – dijiste, mirando el techo y armando la respuesta en tu mente. – Casi todos los días por las bromas de Cartman y Craig contra los profesores.

-¿Y cómo es que yo no me di cuenta? – preguntó con incredulidad en la voz.

-Porque siempre sonrío cuando nadie me ve… – dijiste al principio con orgullo por haberle ganado a McCormick, pero luego caíste en tus palabras y terminaste murmurando. – O cuando no se han dado cuenta de mi presencia…

Suspiraste. El ambiente se había vuelto pesado por tu culpa, y McCormick sólo te miraba sin decir palabra, y eso te incomodaba bastante. Terminaste mirando la pared, y jugando levemente con tus dedos.

Hasta que, recordaste lo que Kenneth había dicho justo antes de terminar de tocar el piano y tus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa; y de un momento a otro el entusiasmo volvió a cubrirte de pies a cabeza.

-¿Aprendiste a tocar en Rumania? – preguntaste, mirándole con intriga. McCormick no se esperaba tal pregunta de repente y lo notaste por el pequeñito sobresalto que tuvo.

-Sí, estuve en Rumania por un año, más o menos. – respondió calmado, apoyando sus brazos y medio sentándose sobre el piano.

-¿Un año? ¿Y qué hiciste en Rumania? – te sentaste en una silla frente al rubio, y le miraste con un deje de interés casi infantil, y el pareció divertido con eso; le restaste importancia.

-A ver… – dijo mirando el techo, quizá armando la respuesta en su mente. – Hubo un tiempo que de niño me obsesioné con el canto y las artes. Un día mi mamá me llevó a una clase de canto y la directora de ahí cuando me escuchó cantar le dijo a mi mamá que yo sería perfecto para ir a estudiar a una Academia de cando en Rumania. – contó.

Hizo una breve pausa para ordenar un poco sus siguientes palabras, y tú no dejabas de observarlo como si fuera la cosa más importante del universo. Te encantaba escuchar historias o anécdotas de la gente.

Luego de unos segundos, Kenneth siguió.

-Cómo molesté a mi mamá para que pudiéramos ir – dijo en un tono cansado y avergonzado, quizá por recordarlo. – Pero como no teníamos el dinero suficiente ella se negaba. Hasta que un día pasaron… _cosas_ y ella aceptó. Tuve que cantar en cada estación para conseguir el dinero suficiente para cada pasaje; y cuando al fin llegamos, fuimos a la Academia.

Viste como McCormick hizo un gesto, y rápido movió la silla del piano y se sentó en ella, siguiendo con la historia.

-Me escucharon cantar, les fascinó; poco después ya estaba cantando en obras de teatro. Un día en el teatro encontré un piano, me dio curiosidad y le pregunté a la Directora de la Academia si podía enseñarme a tocarlo, y lo hizo. – dijo con una sonrisa. – Y así aprendí. Pasamos un par de meses en Rumania pero volvimos a South Park porque mi madre extrañaba a papá. – finalizó.

Se relajó y miró al frente, encontrándose con tu cara de completo asombro y una sonrisa.

-¿Así que pudiste lograr tu sueño, no? – dijiste con felicidad en la voz. – ¡Eso es genial!

Miraste como Kenneth sólo rió ante tu respuesta, y te miró divertido.

-Se podría decir. – contestó, y justo en ese momento el timbre de salida sonó por todo el lugar.

Se levantaron de las sillas y le hiciste un par de comentarios más, pero ya más calmado que antes. McCormick te acompañó hasta el aula, ya que él también tenía que buscar sus cosas.

En el camino sólo se dijeron un par de palabras; pero la mayoría del camino fue en silencio.

Pensabas en lo que te había contado Kenneth; toda la historia de cuando aprendió a tocar el piano, ¡Era impresionante! Y hasta pudo lograr sus sueños; ya que fue reconocido por toda Rumania, lamentabas un poco que decidieran volver a South Park y abandonar aquello, pero por otra parte lo entendías.

Cuando estaban por cruzar la puerta para entrar al aula; se cruzaron con Stanley Marsh, que era el único que quedaba en su banco.

-Hey, Stan. – saludó el rubio. Sólo agachaste tu cabeza un poco y caminaste a tu asiento para buscar tus cosas.

Escuchaste como McCormick intercambió un par de palabras con él, como casi siempre, y escuchaste que irían juntos de camino a casa porque Testaburger había ido con Bebe a no sé qué.

Te encontrabas tan inmerso en tus pensamientos que no sentiste cuando la charla entre ellos dos se había apagado, ni mucho menos te diste cuenta de que Marsh caminó hacia ti. Sólo te diste cuenta cuando ya estaba tocando tu hombro levemente.

Te sobresaltaste y lo miraste. Eso te había tomado desprevenido.

-Hey... – dijo, rascándose la nuca y mirando el suelo algo avergonzado. Sólo esperaste a que hablara, quieto como estabas antes de que llegara. – Por lo de antes…

Su voz sonaba cohibida y eso te sorprendió un poco, aunque no lo demostraste.

-Eso… no fue nada. – hablaste sereno y casi en susurros. No estabas acostumbrado a hablar con alguien que no fuera… bueno, del aula; excepto McCormick, ahora.

-Pero, me siento un poco culpable de que te culparas por algo que yo hice. – habló de la misma forma que tú habías hecho antes – Por eso, eh… Muchas gracias.

_¿Uh? _

Abriste tus ojos con sorpresa y agarraste algo desconfiado el papel que te tendía el azabache. Y cuando lo agarraste, murmuró otro _muchas gracias _y se fue junto con McCormick sin decir nada más.

_Eso fue raro. _Pensaste, y saliste tú también del aula.

En el camino a casa pensaste en lo raro que se sintió que Stanley Marsh te diera las gracias. Y también en lo incómodo que te pusiste cuando te habló, ni mucho menos hablar del susto que te dio cuando te tocó el hombro de la nada.

De alguna forma, te recordó a cuando te encontraste con McCormick en la fiesta de Cartman. Sonreíste.

Al llegar a casa tu madre te dio un ultimátum digno de Rey que humillaba a sus vasallos. Te prohibió mirar la TV, te confiscó el celular y tu consola. Y dejó muy en claro que en todo lo que quedaba del año, no te daría permisos para salir a algún otro lugar que no sea la escuela.

Genial, Kyle. Genial. Esta vez, tu madre se había auto superado.

-Buenas noches, mamá. – dijiste y subiste a tu habitación. También te había prohibido el lujo de la cena.

Al llegar a tu cuarto, tiraste la mochila a algún lugar del piso y te tiraste de lleno en la cama. Te sentías exhausto. Tanteaste un poco en tus bolsillos, buscando tu celular, pero recordaste que te lo habían quitado.

Chistaste, pero notaste algo más en tu bolsillo.

Te enderezaste y te sentaste en el borde de la cama; en tu bolsillo estaba el pedazo de papel que Stanley te había dado cuando te dio las gracias. Lo abriste intrigado por saber que tenía dentro, y no pudiste creer lo que viste.

Era un dibujo; pero completamente distinto al que te había dado Cartman. En el dibujo estaba Stanley, con la cabeza gacha y una cartuchera en la mano. Detrás de él estaba la ventana rota y debajo del dibujo, escrita con una crayola negra las palabras _lo siento. _

Miraste el dibujo por un par de minutos y pensaste que Stanley verdaderamente, de verdad, se había comido la cabeza con lo de la culpa; y sentiste, que se sentía muy culpable por eso. Pero no podía desmentirte, porque se había dado cuenta de los problemas que causaría en los deportes. Este gesto te había parecido tan…

_Tierno. _Reíste, y llegaste a una conclusión.

Stanley Marsh estaba lejos de ser una mala persona.

**..**

**.**

_Capítulo largo ~ Me divertí mucho escribiéndolo, y también me gustó mucho. Mucho más que el otro (¿) Acá dejaré mis respuestas a los reviews de la ves pasada que son de: _

**-Yuyu Cipher: **_Pues, no le echaron la culpa, él se la hecho solito (¿) xD Y este va a ser el típico fanfic en que: Se conocen, son amigos, se dan cuenta de sus sentimientos y por ÚLTIMO, pareja con un besito gay y quizás pornito (¿?) _

**-Deni Senyu: **_jsndksdmckmsdfklvmckldsmcld lamento la demora de ese cap, no sé qué me pasó *Corazoncitoroto* PD. Yo también los amo sdsadsaddads *Se derrite* _

**-Luis Carlos: **_"Serio" O del polvo que se tirarían esa semana (¿?) Ok, no sé lo que digo. No dormí en 25 horas. Y, he llegado a la conclusión de que será K2. No sé, adoro esta pareja, y bueno uwu Pero tendrá un final que nadie se espera. _

**-Mayorasama77: **_Muchas gracias *Corazoncito* uwu K2. (¿)_

**-Symphknot: **_Quizáaaaa ~ Quién sabe; y sí, es K2. _

**-Someone: **_Kyle se quemó solito por ser tan… buena gente, por así decirlo. Mi ranking de amorsh es: Kyle, Kenny, Criaig, y Cartman. Ese Cartman me hace mear de a risa en cada capítulo xDDD _

_-_**Iguru: **_Serán amigos, o al menos, Tweek lo intentará xD Creo que el cap anterior tuvo todo el salseo necesario (¿) _

**-Usually Rare: **_¡AL FIN, MIJA! ¡YA ERA HORA! ¿Sabes lo que es esperar que tu bestfriend te deja algún review y nunca lo hace? Se siente feo :c _

_Hasta el próximo capítulo ~ _


	9. ¿Amigos?

_Actualización, actualización ~ _

**-Gracias por sus reviews a: **

**-Sar0u0: **_Si vez la serie animu, te recomiendo que agarres tus pañuelos. Yo, que soy muy llorona, casi me ahogué entre mis lágrimas (? Muchas gracias por comentar ~ _

**-Yuyu Cipher: **_No te preocupes, cuando puedas está bien *Corazoncito* uwu Yo tampoco he salido de mi país por cuestiones de… comodidad. Me encanta ver paisajes pero, bajarme y vivirlos en carne propia no (¿ Espero seguir leyéndote uwu _

**-Symphknot: **_Sí, el Stancito no es malo, sólo no quiere salir de su zona-confort. _

**-Luis Carlos: **_Estoy tratando de meter cosas de la serie pero, más realista por así decirlo. Sin la gran fantasía que caracteriza bastante a South Park xD Lo del triangulo amoroso no lo tengo claro aún, pero como me guío por meros impulsos de momento, todo puede ser posible. _

**-Mayorasama77: **_Jaja, ¡Eso nunca debe faltar! xD Muchas gracias por comentar ~ _

**-Someone: **_Yo soy más del todosxtodos, pero me agradan más las parejas que tienen a Kyle en ella, y unas de mis favoritas es el K2. Stan es bueno, la culpa le comió mucho la cabeza uwu Me alegra que te esté gustando el fic, lo hago con amor *Corazoncito* ¡Saludos! _

**..**

**.**

_**Capítulo VIII. **__¿Amigos? _

**..**

Observaste los copos de nieve romperse al golpear contra la ventana del aula.

Todavía faltaban como treinta minutos para que las clases comenzaran, pero tú ya estabas ahí, ubicado en el último banco de todo el salón. El peor asiento de todos, pero era el que te tocaba por _judío, _según Cartman.

Suspiraste, habías llegado tan temprano porque tu madre te había traído en auto. Sí, sí. En auto.

No lo hacía desde que… desde que estabas en primaria, y justo ahora, dicto que te vendrá a buscar y te traerá al Instituto todos los días antes de que ella vaya a trabajar. Por las tardes, ella pediría permiso en su trabajo, te llevaría a casa y volvería a trabajar; ahí tendrías que hacer la cena tú, ya que ella ya vendría con tu padre.

Te negaste rotundamente a aquello, Sheila no tenía por qué someterse a horas extras de trabajo sólo para llevarte a casa después del colegio, pero ella ganó – como siempre – toda la discusión.

Eso te molestaba de sobre manera; porque ara tu madre, un solo error en tu vida llena de logros y obediencia ya significabas que eras un drogadicto, traficante de armas, buscapleitos o cualquier otra cosa.

Abriste tu cuaderno de matemáticas y empezaste a garabatear en la última hoja.

_Injusto. _Pensaste, recostándote contra el respaldo del banco.

Detrás de la hoja donde estabas garabateando, estaba un dibujo que habías hecho para Stanley Marsh. Te había parecido que tomarse la molestia de haber dibujado una disculpa era demasiado, y porque tu moral te lo dicto, le hiciste uno también. Algo sencillo, dibujado con los crayones de tu hermano ayer en la noche.

Eras tú, moviendo la mano como si le restaras importancia al asunto y de fondo también la ventana rota junto con el señor Garrison regañándote. Debajo decía con crayón negro _No fue nada. _

Ahora que lo pensabas, el verdadero problema sería entregárselo.

Él siempre estaba con Testaburger o Cartman, y tu presencia no sería bien recibida por ellos. Quizá Wendy sí te saludaría pero… sería súper incómodo.

-¿Qué haces en clases tan temprano?

…

-¡_Holy shit_! – Gritaste y cerraste de golpe el cuaderno en el que garabateabas, ocasionando un ruido estrepitoso. – ¡McCormick!

-Hola ~ – Saludó con una sonrisa sentándose tranquilo en el banco que estaba frente al tuyo. ¿¡Cómo podía saludarte tan normalmente después de causarte medio infarto!? Lo miraste con un poco de disgusto y el rió al darse cuenta. – En serio, eres muy asustadizo.

-Es lo normal cuando te hablan al oído cuando estás concentrado en otra cosa.

-¿Y qué estabas haciendo? – Intentó espiar en tu cuaderno, pero rápidamente lo agarraste y lo abrazaste.

-Nada. – Dijiste, todavía molesto por el susto. – Y, ¿Qué haces _tú _tan temprano en el Instituto, McCormick?

Lo acusaste con la mirada y él puso una expresión de inocencia pura.

-No hice nada de la tarea y esperaba que algún buen samaritano me dejara copiarla.

Suspiraste, de alguna forma esperabas esa respuesta. Te miraste, nuevamente, y él estaba haciéndote ojitos de cachorro. Suspiraste por segunda vez.

-Ten. – Le diste el cuaderno, pero antes sacaste la hoja del dibujo sin que él se diera cuenta.

-¡Gracias, Kyle~!

Casi te atragantaste al escuchar tu nombre.

-De nada, supongo… y, ¿Kyle? – dijiste algo incómodo.

-Sí, tu nombre. También deberías decirme por mi nombre o sólo _Kenny _basta. –Dijo, copiando mientras lo hacía. – Llamarnos por nuestros apellidos es muy largo.

-Sí, creo, pero… – Lo miraste mientras el copiaba, de verdad que era rápido para esas cosas. – Es raro. – Sentenciaste.

-¿Raro? ¿Por qué?

-No somos tan cercanos… – Suspiraste.

-Pero, somos amigos, ¿No?

_Eh. _

Te quedaste paralizado al escuchar esa palabra: _amigos. _Hasta ahora, sólo podías considerar a Tweek Tweak como un _amigo, _ya que él algunas veces se sentaba contigo en la hora del almuerzo y hablaban un poco, pero eso no era todos los días.

Además, tenías varios amigos en otros países y estados, porque habías viajado mucho, pero por alguna razón en South Park eso no pasó. _¿Será porque llegaste cuando todos la eran más grandes…? _Quizá, los niños casi nunca tienen prejuicios para hacerse amigos, pero ya en los adolescentes era otra historia, eso lo tenías bien entendido.

_Argh, _no sabías por qué tenías la palabra "Amigos" como si fuera alguna clase de tabú.

Y ser amigo de Kenneth McCormick… ¿Contradictorio, no? El chico marginado, y uno de los más adulados y conocidos. Cliché.

¡Ah! Pero no es como si no quisieras ser su amigo, simplemente…

-Somos amigos. ¿No?

Miraste a Kenneth y saliste de tus pensamientos. Se dio la vuelta y te miró, repitiendo con más calma lo que había dicho.

-Sí… sí. – Dijiste, medio al aire. – Somos amigos, _Kenny. _

Simplemente era raro, el convivir con otras personas de tu curso.

-¡Genial! – Sonrió y siguió copiando. Estabas seguro de que iba a hacer algún comentario por lo bajito y cohibido que habías dicho su nombre, pero te aliviaste al ver que no fue así.

Sonreíste silenciosamente en tu banco, de alguna forma estabas feliz; y, justo en ese momento, Stanley entra al salón y se sorprende al verlos a los dos dentro, quizás y pensaba que no habría nadie.

-Hola. – Dijo al aire, dejando sus cosas en su lugar.

-Hola, Stan. – Saludó Kenny sin levantar la vista del cuaderno, y Stanley se preparó para salir de nuevo del aula.

_Se va, _esta era tu oportunidad. No estaba con nadie, ¡Le podrías dar el dibujo sin problemas!

-Ah… – Indeciso te levantaste y caminaste un poco rápido para alcanzar a Marsh. – Ya vengo. – Dijiste al pasar al lado de Kenny en un murmuro. Cuando llegaste al lado de Marsh, le tocaste el hombro levemente, como él había hecho el día anterior. – ¿Disculpa?

-¿…Sí? – Preguntó vacilando.

Te tendiste el papel doblado sonriendo levemente.

-Muchas gracias por lo de ayer. – dijiste.

-Sí, no fue nada. – Agarró el papel y lo miró, guardándolo en su bolsillo con cuidado. – Nos vemos.

-Nos vemos. – Saludó, y se fue sin decir nada más.

Te sentiste feliz de que aceptara el dibujo, y caminaste lento y con una sonrisa hasta tu banco, sentándote. A los pocos minutos Kenny se dio la vuelta y te dio el cuaderno.

-Creo que quiere ser tu amigo. – Dijo, apoyando su brazo en el respaldo de la silla.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. – Se levantó al ver como empezaban a entrar las demás personas. – Él no es mala persona, pero tampoco es alguien al que le guste hacerse el héroe o esas cosas.

Viste como Kenny se fue a su banco porque Bebe, Cartman y Rebecca lo llamaban. Y así las clases empezaron. Te sentaste derecho, viste el pizarrón, tomaste apunte; lo mismo de todos los días. Nada más que esta vez lo hacías con una sonrisa en el rostro. Al menos, el día lo habías empezado bien.

Cuando tocó la campana del almuerzo, todos salieron corriendo del salón, y pasó algo que ni en tus sueños imaginaste.

Eric Cartman se acercó a ti, te dio una palmada – algo fuerte – en la espalda, te dijo un "Gracias, judío" y se fue. Seguro fue porque habías salvado que cancelaran la fiesta de fin de año, ya que corrían rumores de que Cartman intentaría que Patty Nelson salga con él en ella.

Seguido de él, también apareció Bebe, Wendy, Nicole, y varias de las otras chicas para hacer algo similar a lo que Eric había hecho. Todas ellas te estaban agradecidas porque esa fiesta iba a ser especial para ellas y sus parejas, o un cuento así. Te lo esperabas de Testaburger, y Nicole, ya que ellas estaban en una relación estable con Stanley y Token, pero de las otras no.

_Eso fue raro… _pensaste saliendo del salón, ya había pasado como la mitad de la hora del almuerzo; las chicas se habían entretenido hablando entre ellas sobre lo que harían en la fiesta y te pareció descortés retirarte en medio del monólogo de alguna, así que te fuiste cuando terminaron. Te sentías abrumado por tanta atención de repente.

Ahora no te alcanzaría el tiempo para comer, y tampoco es que tuvieras mucha hambre. Así que caminaste al patio, para ir a sentarte afuera por un rato, a sentir un poco el aire fresco. Te encantaba la sensación del viento frío en la cara – cuando no se te congelaba la nariz –.

Saliste, y estaba nevando levemente.

Exhalaste para ver como vapor salía de tu boca, te cerraste hasta el tope tu abrigo y metiste las manos en los bolsillos para caminar hacia la parte de atrás de la escuela. Era la parte que más te gustaba, porque era tranquila, ya que nadie iba mucho para allá, excepto alguna que otra pareja y quizá los chicos emos para hacer sus reuniones.

Cuando estabas por llevar te detuviste antes de doblar. Escuchabas la vos de Kenny y no se oía para nada feliz.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Dijo evidentemente molesto. ¿Estaba hablando por teléfono? Sí, porque no había nadie que le contestara.

Seguiste escuchando.

-¿Cómo que ya no nos dejaran verla? ¡Qué no jodan! No mamá, no está bien. Tú sabes que no, sabes que no es lo mejor. – Kenny sonaba alterado, y con todas sus fuerzas parecía querer hacer entrar en razón a su madre. – ¿¡Qué tiempo!? ¡Lo que menos tengo es tiempo, no me pueden separar de ella así!

Agudizaste el oído y pudiste escuchar un sollozo salir del teléfono.

-No, no llores. – Dijo Kenny derrotado, suspirando. – … Está bien, lo acepto. Lo que sea mejor para Karen está bien. Si crees que es lo mejor, no voy a quejarme. Pero por favor, no dejes que la separen de mi lado. Sí, sí tomé las medicinas. Sí, nos vemos Ma.

Cortó, y escuchaste como suspiró. No sabías que hacer. Por un lado querías preguntar, pero por otro deseabas salir corriendo de allí sin que se diera cuenta y no meterte en sus asuntos, porque eso podría molestarlo.

Pero, justo cuando estabas por hacer lo segundo…

-No tiene sentido que te sigas escondiendo, Kyle.

Te descubrió.

**..**

**.**

_Tengo una computadora nueva, aún no me acostumbro al teclado así que si hay algún error que se me pasa, discúlpenme. _

_Ya tengo una línea que quiero seguir en la historia, así que se más o menos lo que pasará de ahora en adelante hasta el final, pero como soy d impulsos, no les prometo nada (¿ _

_Hasta ahora, tengo planeado un final triste uwu Pueden sacar conclusiones con el título del fanfic en sí. _

_¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ~! _


End file.
